


Leather and Lace

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet and get acquainted before they begin working together.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was started from a tumblr prompt and has turned into a whole series. The prompt was: Prompt- mulder meeting and falling for scully while he's married to Diana

Mulder stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of the same small redhead, Dana Scully, he’d seen all over the building lately. He wasn’t sure what it was about her that caught his attention. Maybe the way she weaved through the crowd of people with such ease, her confidence showing in every step. Or maybe it was the way the dainty hands held her gun in the range as she got perfect scores. Or how she could command a room full of students even though she was their same age (sometimes younger).

Or it could be that his marriage was falling apart and he needed this fantasy woman to fuel his daydreams. They’d only met a handful of times, and he was sure that she didn’t think of him often, and if she did it was because of his ‘spooky’ reputation.

It didn’t stop him from imagining what it would be like to tuck a strand of hair behind her ears, or, in his more desperate moments, what it would be like to bend her over a desk and feel her cum around him.

He watched her now as he held the coffee pot in midair. She was bent over a desk writing something down and Mulder was distracted by the way she bit her lip in concentration. Her lips were so pink and perfect; he wondered what it would be like to run his tongue along them.

“Fox.” The voice of his wife dragged him guiltily out of the daydream.

“Sorry. I’m feeling a little spacy today.” He mumbled.

“Well, we just got a case. First one in a long time, so don’t fuck it up.” She said, shoving a folder into his free hand.

“It’s so nice to see you have so much confidence in me.”

Mulder followed her into the stairwell and is surprised when she turns around and meets his irritated gaze with a fiery one.

“I got a job offer.”

“What?” Mulder asked.

“Working in Europe. Finding terror cells, research work, a lot of travel, and good pay. I accepted.”

“What the hell?!” Mulder yelled, going from confused to angry in two seconds flat.

“Fox we both know this isn’t what you want. It was a mistake to get married, we moved too fast.”

Mulder just stared at her, completely lost. She was right that their relationship had fizzled, but he counted on her presence. In his mind when they’d gotten married it had meant he’d never have to be alone again.

They were not the best of companions. Diana didn’t stir passion in him the way his work did but they were married. He supposed he should have known that things like this don’t work out. He had a romantic notion that when you got married you worked through things like this, but he’d seen the reality once before in his parents so he knew deep down that it never worked out.

“Say something to me.” She demanded finally.

“Why?”

She signed and looked at the ground, “Because I want more than this, Fox.”

“But you knew, you knew when you married me that this is what it would be like! I told you that everything came second but you still promised that you’d stay! You made a fucking vow Diana!” He shouted.

She tried to calm him down and indicated that people could probably hear them but he didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about anything.

Dana watched Fox Mulder out of the side of her eye as he watched her. He always seemed to watch her when they were in the same room and it never failed to arouse her.  
Her friends had teased that ‘Spooky’ Mulder had a crush on her but it felt like more. If he had a crush on her then she had one on him too. From the moment they met by accident in the morgue, there had been an undeniable pull between them.

‘He’s married you, idiot.’ She repeated to herself right as his wife approached and startled him.

Dana stifled a giggle at the expression on his face and wondered what it was he’d been thinking. Warmth gathered between her legs and she cursed herself for the millionth time.  
Only a year before she’d changed career tracks because of her affair with a married man, she did not need that kind of shit in her life again. Of course with Daniel, she hadn’t known about his wife until after they’d had sex, by then she fancied herself in love and it felt too late.

No, she would not let it get that far with Fox Mulder, no matter how soulful his eyes were.

The couple disappeared into the stairwell and she took a deep breath as she gathered her things. She was about to pour herself some coffee when the shouting started from the stairwell.  
The bullpen grew quiet and everyone tried to listen to the muffled words that Mulder yelled. She couldn’t understand what he was saying but a second later it didn’t matter because the door to the stairs flew open and Mulder stomped out.

Their eyes met from across the room and for a moment he stopped in his tracks and just looked at her.

He looked so sad and lost that Dana found herself wanting to go to him, but she held herself back until he shook his head and left the room and presumably the building.  
Everyone began talking again as soon as he was gone, and he was all they talked about.

She felt pity for him, the same pity she felt every time anyone said hurtful things about him. To her, he seemed misunderstood.

She’d read some of his work; she knew he was a genius. She’d also read how he is on a case and with victims.

Sighing to herself she went back to work and tried to forget about Fox Mulder.


	2. Two

The bar was crowded and Dana wondered again why she’d let herself get dragged out when she would have much rather been at home with a good book. As it was she was spending her Friday night shoved up against the bar trying to get the attention of the bartender.

The day had been one disaster after another from the moment she’d arrived and seen Agent Mulder fighting with his wife. Dana had spent the rest of the day in the clouds as she found herself bent over a corpse, mid-lecture, wondering what his lips would feel like on her neck.

It’d been too long and she needed to get laid, she’d decided, that was why she was all wound up. She took a break from trying to get the bartender's attention to glance around at the prospects.  
They were grim.

Too many of the men were guys that she worked with and would have to face later and the others were not her type.

A tall, slim, figure in a booth across the room caught her eye and Dana leaned away from the chaos to try to get a better look. Perhaps, she reasoned, a man who held a passing resemblance to Fox Mulder was exactly what she needed.

But when she got a good look at the man in the booth she cursed out loud because it was not a man who looked like Fox Mulder, it was Fox Mulder himself.

He looked morose and Dana felt a tug again to be by his side. She looked in the other direction at the group she’d come with to see that they all seemed to have forgotten she was there.

Finally, she pushed herself to the front and got the attention of the man behind the bar.

“Two beers.” She yelled.

Mulder hated all of the people surrounding him in the crowded bar but was scared of going home. The only communication he’d had with Diana had been the angry voicemail she’d left for him telling him he’d embarrassed her in front of everyone with his outburst and to not expect her to be at home.

He supposed it was just as well but he was not ready to face an empty apartment yet and thought maybe a few drinks would make it easier. He wasn’t much of a drinker but as he finished his third beer the warm feeling made him wonder if he should try it more often.

Then, like a mirage in the desert, Dana Scully was next to his table holding two beers. He looked up at her open-mouthed wondering if someone had slipped something in his drink and this was a dream.

“Can I join you?” Her voice was the same low alto it always was but it floated over the noise easily and his heart beat faster at the sound. He nodded dumbly; still not convinced he was in the real   
world.

Mulder watched her pretty, manicured hand put down one of the drinks in front of him. When she didn’t make a move to sit down he looked up at her to see a raised eyebrow as she indicated that he move over. Overwhelmed by the idea that she was going to sit down next to him he moved over awkwardly and almost knocked over the half-empty beer he’d been nursing.  
His eyes were glued to her as she sat down and took a sip of beer. He followed the amber liquid from the glass, past her lips, and watched the perfect, pale column of her throat as she swallowed.

He swallowed too and felt too hot in the now crowded booth.

“You looked like you needed it.” She said nodding toward the beer.

Mulder still lost for words just nodded.

Her eyes turned to him and his breath left his chest. This was a bad idea.

Just today he had learned that love and women were trouble but here he was ready to do whatever she said if only she’d keep looking at him with those blue watery eyes.

“Shitty day?” She asked and he knew that she knew it had been. Their eyes had met as he’d left the stairwell and he’d assumed that his display had ruined any chance he could have had with her.

“Yeah, but I think you knew that.” He heard himself say and thanked the universe he still had a few functioning brain cells.

“I think everyone knows that.” The corners of her mouth raised slightly into a sad smile.

“So the whole Bureau knows my marriage is over?” He asked and took a swig of the fresh beer she’d brought him.

She looked startled for a moment, “I’m so sorry Agent Mulder.”

He waved her off, “I guess I should have seen it coming. And you can just call me Mulder.”

“That doesn’t make it hurt any less.”

Part of him felt somewhat guilty that he was so entranced by her when he should be crying over Diana. It wasn’t that he was not sad because he was, but the sadness was not as much over the loss of Diana as it was the loss of a companion. He felt abandoned and alone but sitting here under the keen eye of Dana Scully he felt a little less alone.

“No, I guess not.”

They sat in awkward silence then for a couple minutes until Mulder spoke.

“Why did you come over here?”

She looked at him curiously and he wondered then if she felt the connection between them too.

Shrugging her shoulders she said, “You looked lonely.”

“You didn’t come here with people?”

“I did, but I doubt they will miss me.”

“I’m sure they are more fun than I am tonight.”

“Maybe.” She didn’t elaborate but didn’t get up either.

“So everybody’s talking about me and Diana then?” He asked after a lengthy silence.

“Well, you were not very quiet this morning…”

“Yeah. I’m a bit of a drama queen.”

She smiled at him and he felt himself shift closer to her.

“Why did you come out tonight if not to be with your friends?”

She looked him right in the eye, “Looking for a one night stand.”

Mulder nearly choked on his beer but she didn’t flinch and he felt a stirring in his pants.

“Is that why you’re over here?” He asked finally.

She shrugged, “No, you really did look like you could use some company.”

“So giving up on that mission then?”

“Not quite.” She said meaningfully.

“Well if the bar is not really your scene I know a quieter place we could go, not far from here.”

They left the bar; careful to not be seen together by anyone they knew. Outside the air was warm and the night was clear.

He looked at her carefully as he hailed a taxi but she showed no signs of doubt.

On the drive to his apartment, they flirted quietly and Mulder began to feel his loneliness fade away.

‘It’s a one night stand’ he reminded himself of her words from earlier. Looking at her pink cheeks, downcast eyes, and playful smile he knew she would break his heart but he didn’t care. The need for her was so overwhelming he nearly kissed her in the back of the cab. He held back though, knowing that as soon as they started they would be unable to stop.

In front of his apartment door, she held his arm while he unlocked it. He wasn’t sure what he would find when he opened it.

Inside the apartment was three-quarters empty. The walls were nearly bare, missing all of the decorations that Diana had hung when they’d moved in. The floors were dusty from the moving and he was sure that even Dana, who had never seen it before, could tell that something was missing.

He stood in the doorway for a moment just staring at the emptiness and realized it would be his life now. He lived alone. 

Dana watched his face when he opened the door and she realized that he hadn’t been in there since his wife had left. She watched him scan the place and look despondent and she felt the same longing to comfort him again, but this time she actually did comfort him.

Laying her palm on his cheek she turned his face to hers and kissed him softly. It was as exquisite as she’d imagined it would be. After a few seconds of gentle kissing, he closed the door and wrapped his arms around her so he could kiss her more fully. His hair was soft and she relished the way he shivered when she ran her fingers through it. As he pulled her body up against his she savored the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest.

She could feel him hard against her hip and she slid her hand between their bodies to feel him through his slacks. He moaned against her mouth and Dana loved that she could draw that kind of sound from him.

They moved backward until they made it to a black leather couch in his living room where Mulder sat down and pulled her into his lap.

Straddling him, she ground herself against his erection while they kissed. He began to quickly unbutton her blouse and as soon as he pushed the fabric away from her body she pushed her breasts forward into his hands. Mulder’s mouth then moved from hers and began to move down to her cleavage.

He buried his face between her breasts, the slight burn of his stubble turning Dana on even more. As his teeth closed around her bra-covered nipple she became suddenly desperate to be totally naked and feel his skin against hers. 

She stood up and undressed completely before him. He watched her with an open mouth and the attention made her blush just a bit.

“Now you.” She said and pulled him off the couch.

Before he started undressing though his hands traced her body lightly, causing her to shiver. Dana began to work on his buttons as his thumbs brushed her nipples lightly.

His cock was impressive and she took a moment to feel it’s full length in her hand. She’d been able to tell he was big by just observing him during the day, but feeling him hot and hard in her hand was so much better than she’d imagined.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had sex. For the past few months, it had just been her fingers and her imagination and ever since she’d met Fox Mulder he’d popped up in her fevered daydreams.

“One second.” He said and moved into the bedroom, emerging with a small foil package.

He began to tear it open until Dana stopped him.

“Let me.” She said with a seductive smile and she could swear he shivered.

Finally, after rolling on the condom she pushed him down on to the sofa and knelt above him. His fingers moved between her folds and brushed lightly over her clit before he took some of her moisture and rubbed it on his length.

When Dana sunk down into his lap Mulder had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. He palmed her perfect perky breasts while she threw her head back and he licked her neck.

“God.” He breathed against her neck when he was finally all the way inside her. It had been months since he and Diana had fucked and the last time had been fast and distracted. They just had lost interest in each other.

This though was passion. He’d imagined what it would feel like to be inside her but it felt so much better.

“Is it too much for me to say I’ve been thinking about this for months?” He murmured against her neck.

She ran her hands down his arms, “Me too.”

Mulder looked up at her, “So I wasn’t imagining it?”

Dana shook her head and moved her hips in a very pleasant way. They began to move together and kissed passionately.  
Mulder was somewhat concerned that this was all a dream; the beautiful blue of her eyes, the pink of her nipples, and the golden freckles on her nose looked more like a priceless painting than real life.

He held her hips and pushed up into her rapidly, keeping eye contact. Her hand made a tantalizing journey from her neck to the place where their bodies met and Mulder watched in utter fascination as she circled her fingers around her clit.

He wanted her to cum first and he wanted to watch her face while she did so he could file it away in his mind.

After a few more thrusts he watched her face contort in pleasure and felt her inner walls squeeze around him.

“God that was beautiful.” He whispered and came quickly behind her.

They kissed for a little while before she got up, grabbed her clothes, and asked where the bathroom was. While she was gone he took care of the condom and pulled his boxers back on.

She came out fully dressed and they looked at each other with a hint of sadness. Walking into his arms, she kissed him again, took her purse, and left without another word.

The weekend was bleak after that as Mulder rearranged the apartment to his taste and took a couple trips to the store for new furniture and decorations that he hoped would make it feel less empty.

Monday morning he was called in to see AD Skinner and he wondered what he was in trouble for now.

“You’re not in trouble Agent Mulder, you’re being assigned a new partner.” Walter Skinner informed him.

Mulder rubbed his hand down his face and sighed, “Is that really necessary sir?”

“It’s out of my hands.” He said, only half interested, and opened the file in front of him.

“Have you ever heard of an agent named Dana Scully?”


	3. Three

The whole day, she keeps her eyes peeled for him, not knowing what she would do if she saw him.

She quickly involves herself in the pile of work on her desk and jumps a little when the phone rings — it’s Section Chief Blevins’s secretary, informing her that the SC wants to see her in an hour. 

After she hangs up, Dana struggles not to stare at the clock for the next hour.

“Agent Scully, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please…” Blevins motions for her to take a seat; Dana tries to project confidence, despite the presence of several other men in the room.

“We see you’ve been with us just over two years.”

“Yes, sir.” Dana responds as if she knows exactly what this mysterious meeting is about.

“You went to medical school but you chose not to practice. How’d you come to work for the FBI?”

This summary of her career confuses her, but she replies, “Well, sir, I was recruited out of medical school. Um, my parents still think it was an act of rebellion, but uh… I saw the FBI as a place where I could distinguish myself.”

“Are you familiar with an agent named Fox Mulder?” a man sitting next to Blevins asks. Dana answers swiftly despite the quickening of her heart.

“Yes, I am.”

All three men share a look that makes Dana nervous.

“How so?”

“By reputation,” she lies. “He’s an Oxford educated Psychologist, who wrote a monograph on serial killers and the occult, that helped to catch Monty Props in 1988. Generally thought of as the best analyst in the violent crimes section.” She wonders if she sounded like his biographer so she adds, “He has a nickname at the academy… Spooky Mulder.”

The man with the cigarette then gives her a look that instantly makes her uncomfortable.

Blevins goes on to ask her about the X Files and then tells her that he wants her to work with Mulder – to spy on him.

It all washes over her quickly and she finds herself on autopilot for the rest of the meeting. Not knowing what else to do afterward, she decides to face things head on, with a visit to the basement. On the elevator down, Dana’s heart beats fast — what she will say to him? She curses herself for sleeping with someone at the FBI, vowing then and there that next time she goes looking for a casual fuck she’ll steer clear of anyone she might cross paths with again.

She wants to be able to call it a mistake in her mind, but the memory of his passionate, hazel eyes, and capable hands made it impossible.

She knocks awkwardly at the office door and steels herself.

“Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI’s most unwanted.” He yells from the other side of the door. Smiling, Dana opens the door but he doesn’t look up. She takes that moment to look around the office. It’s exactly as people have described it, cluttered and crazy.

He turns suddenly to look at her and the room fills with electricity.

“Agent Mulder.” She says with a meaningful smile and sticks out her hand, “I’m Dana Scully, I’ve been assigned to work with you.”

Mulder shares her knowing look, “Oh, isn’t it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded?”

She is slightly disarmed by how damn handsome he looks with his glasses on and shirtsleeves rolled up. He acts so calm and collected — she wonders how he’s managing it.

He casually goes back to his slides as if this is perfectly normal. “So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?”

He punctuates her last name and Dana is instantly put off. She matches his sarcasm through the rest of the conversation and soon she finds herself more turned on than aggravated, which irritates her in and of itself.

He pulls her thesis from the bottom of a pile; she grows warm with the knowledge that he had found it and read it some time ago when he was wondering about her.

When he turns off the lights the room suddenly feels smaller but she plasters on a face of indifference. He moves so close to her, their bodies are like magnets being pulled together and she once again wonders how he can act so cavalier.

But it’s down to business right away, and Dana quickly finds herself sucked into the case. They battle for a couple minutes until finally Mulder tells her that they’re leaving for Oregon in the morning.

He’s flirty and impossible but still she finds herself drawn to him. He calls her Scully again, rankling her, but she finds herself smiling at his back before letting herself out. Despite everything, she is looking forward to this.

He calls her Scully. He can’t find it in him to call her Dana, not here, not now that they’re partners — it reminds him of the last time he’d called her that, moaned it into the skin of her breasts. Mulder wonders if she has been in on it this whole time, if Friday night had all been a part of a devious plan to hook him — but from what he can tell, she’s just as surprised and uncomfortable by the turn of events as he is. They muddle through it together and fall into a somewhat comfortable rhythm.

There is something oddly arousing to him about watching Scully work in her full doctor’s garb. Mulder scurries around her, taking photos of the dead creature, invading her space whenever he can. He finds a certain comfort when he’s near her that he doesn’t want to question too much.

She is smart, quick, and curious, and Mulder is filled with near glee that he has someone who is interested in the work. Diana had begun to disengage months ago, but then, she’d never been as interested in the work.

She’d believed him, which had been nice, but sometimes he got the feeling that she only went with him as some kind of favor to him rather than because she found it stimulating herself. With Scully it’s different; he can see the spark of interest with every new discovery, and Mulder sees a bit of himself reflected there.

Even when they argue, it’s with passion and interest, instead of actual rancor.

So when it’s 4:30 in the morning and he sees her light on as he passes to go for a run, he invites her to go. She looks adorable and far too young in her baggy tee shirt, and Mulder is tempted to ask to come in rather than ask her to come out.

Her passion burns him when they leave Peggy O’Dell.

“How did you know that girl was going to have the marks?” she asks breathlessly.

Mulder can see she’s serious but can’t help but tease her, “I don’t know, lucky guess?”

“Damn it, Mulder, cut the crap.” Mulder is disturbed by how much he is turned on by her anger and lets her continue on her rant.

“What is going on here? What do you know about those marks? What are they?”

He takes that arousal and turns it into condescension, “Why? So you can put it down in your little report? I don’t think you’re ready for what I think.”

He slows and meets the fire in her eyes.

“I’m here to solve this case, Mulder, I want the truth.”

So Mulder lobs what he thinks might be the truth at her, believing that she would get even angrier or even laugh at him.

“The truth? I think those kids have been abducted.”

She calms down, stops, and sounds thoughtful, “By who?”

He’s momentarily thrown off by this but continues, “By what.”

Now she sighs and gives a slight smile.

“You don’t really believe that?”

“Do you have a better explanation?”

“I’ll buy that girl is suffering some kind of pronounced psychosis. Whether it’s organic or the result of those marks, I can’t say.” Her anger builds with every word, “But to say that they’ve been riding around in flying saucers, it’s crazy, Mulder, there is nothing to support that.”

Mulder feels himself shutting down and he narrows his eyes.

“Nothing scientific, you mean.”

“There has got to be an explanation.” She takes breath to calm down, “You’ve got four victims. All of them died in or near the woods. They found Karen Swenson’s body in the forest in her pajamas, ten miles from her house. How did she get there? What were those kids doing out there in the forest?”

Mulder just stares at her blandly, “Those are great questions Scully. Let’s go to the forest and find out.”

She just looks at him and shakes her head, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Mulder begins to walk away as she’s talking and she runs to catch up.

“Nothing you won’t find crazy,” Mulder throws over his shoulder.

They are blocked from the crime scene, mysteriously, by Detective Miles; Scully seems to have forgotten her irritation in all the excitement.

Mulder, however, is focused on his compass and watch. Vaguely he hears Scully voice a theory of the occult but he ignores it and waits to hit the spot he’d marked earlier.

“You okay Mulder?” she asks casually.

He’s looking up out the window, waiting for something to happen, trying to figure out how to explain it to Scully.

“Yeah, I’m just, eh…”

“What are you looking for?”

Right then a bright light fills the car and it happens.

They lose time and Mulder is thrilled. He runs out into the rain to find his mark on the road and begins to try to explain it to Scully. Dancing in the rain like a child, Mulder finds the ‘x’ in the road.

“… People who have made UFO sightings, they’ve reported unexplained time loss.”

“Come on.” Scully says dismissing him and starting back for the car.

“Gone!” He yells, recapturing her attention, “Just like that!”

Scully paces back and forth a couple steps.

“No, wait a minute. You’re saying that, that time disappeared. Time can’t just disappear! It’s, it’s, it’s a universal invariant!” she yells and Mulder smiles at her, delighted — right as the car starts and the headlights turn on.

“Not in this zip code.”

She supposes that it was inevitable that they would end up here again, bodies pushed together, skin against skin, making love; she just didn’t think it would happen so fast   
It’s the feeling of his fingers on her skin below the mosquito bites, the beat of his heart beneath her head when she hugs him that reignites the passion in her.

This sit in silence for a few minutes until he asks her if she needs water. They both get up at the same time and are so close in that moment and all she can think about is how nicely they moved together.

They kiss and it turns passionate in an instant, both of them ready after the day of arguing and flirting. His hands slip inside her robe and around her waist so he can pull her closer as it falls open. She’s standing on her tip toes, pulled right up against his body and it feels so right.

She works at his belt and he takes off his shirt.

The back of her legs hit the bed and she pulls him, now only clad in boxers, down on top of her.

That is when she becomes Scully, as his lips, tongue, teeth mark her and she runs her fingers through his damp silky hair.

It’s different than it was the first time because this time there is a risk, and that makes it even more enticing.

“Do you have a condom?” she asks as he takes her nipple into his mouth.

He nods his head and she laughs lightly.

“That’s pretty confident of you.”

“I’m an eternal optimist,” he jokes, going back to his work.

While his mouth is occupied his fingers move into her panties, find her clit, and take it gently between his index and middle finger. He moves his fingers around the slippery flesh in smooth, soft circles that soon leave Scully out of breath.

His mouth keeps moving south though; she is surprised but doesn’t protest. She’s watched him eat a whole bag of sunflower seeds between the plane and the car — she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t curious.

Mulder puts the same care into cunnilingus as he does into investigating. He spends a lengthy amount of time running his tongue everywhere except her clit, to the point where she almost grabs his head and forces him there — which is exactly what he wants. But right when it’s becoming too much, he lightly flicks the bundle of nerves and she jumps slightly, taking fistfuls of his hair. He then takes up a very pleasing rhythm going between movements of the tongue and lips. 

Scully silently thanks whoever taught him how to do this. He seems to be enjoying himself too as he eats her like an ice cream cone, and it’s incredibly erotic to watch. When she opens her eyes and glances down at him she is met by his intense hazel gaze. He takes her hands in his and their fingers intertwine, and in that moment she feels fully connected to him. There is something unbreakable between them then.

And she comes, hard.

Her back arches up off the bed and she shouts his name, her fingernails digging into the backs of his hands. He holds her down and keeps an even pace, prolonging it. She doesn’t know how long it lasts, it feels like hours and seconds at the same time, but eventually, the feeling of his mouth on her is too much and she’s pulling him up.

She kisses him, tastes her own salty taste on him, and it turns her on even more. Scully wants him now, needs him, inside of her.

Mulder seems to feel the same and he rolls to the other side of the bed to open his drawer and retrieve a condom. She lets out a small laugh again and he smiles at her, face still wet from her arousal, and hair spiked up from her clutching hands.

He is inside her within seconds, both of them sighing with relief. Neither will admit it but they’ve both been thinking of this all day.


End file.
